


Light and Shadow

by MoonStar1220



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The closer you are to light the greater your shadow becomes.”  Flynn never thought much about this line before, but it’s how he is.  The fights for everything he believes is right and what is expected of him, however dark thoughts often break him down.  Yuri, who seems to stand on the line of light and darkness, tries to help his best friend the best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I made a long time ago and posted on tumblr.  
> Takes place after First Strike and before the main game.

The blonde knight clutched his head in his hands. Shaking, he couldn’t stop shaking. The nightmares that plagued his sleep, the lack of sleep that he hid so well that no one could tell. Except one person. This person, no matter how well he hid his thoughts this person was able to see completely through him. Normally it irritated him to no good, but on nights like this when he heard his door open, heard the soft padded footsteps, felt the warm arms wrap upon him, this he found comfort. Found comfort of not having to explain himself, comfort of just letting go, of letting the dark thoughts slide, and of being completely bare mentally and physically. He didn’t fight as the other forced his head up to meet with theirs. The dark pools completely understanding of him, knowing the pain he felt, the torment his caused upon himself, but completely able to accept it all. 

‘The closer you are to light the greater your shadow becomes.’ The blonde had never thought much of that saying, but he was living it. He strove so much to be the light for people, the hope of change. He had so many people expecting him to change this empire from the inside out. It was this that made his darkness grow. The doubt, the hate, the constant thoughts of ‘why me?’ However, these were just petty thoughts. He had caused this. He had wanted to help people so much. He never backed down from helping his old friends. He never asked for help. He never showed any sign of weakness. He had never realized the darkness that it would cause. Which is why he would accept the generosity of this dark haired friend. The generosity to drain his thoughts, to take some of the darkness, and replace it with warmth and light.

As the other, his friend, gently forced him to lay down on the bed he thought. How could his friend handle such great light and darkness within him? His friend was what he wanted to become, to be able to handle these dark thoughts. Perhaps it was because his friend always had these dark thoughts? That was saddening if true. The knight knew that his friend also had light within him. He had to rescue his friend from the castle’s jail quite a few times for when he decided to bring attention to whatever the Lower Quarter's recent calamity was. It never did any good though and he had told his friend that many times. He had tried convincing his friend to come back to the Knights, but no luck. Perhaps they were the complete opposite. Did his friend become like this when he thought about rejoining the Knights, if he did at all? 

“…Yuri…” The blonde said breathlessly as the other was placing gentle kisses all over his bare body. The dark hair one nodded, understanding the silent question, before getting serious with the task at hand. They didn’t really need words for these instances, neither of their egos allowing them to speak of their feelings. Outside of these intimate events they were completely normal best friends. Talking about girls, what’s been going on in their lives, making fun of each other, even occasionally fighting whether it be verbal or physical. They never made any mention of these nights, the nights where Yuri had the uncanny ability to tell when he was suffering and came to ease it. If Yuri experienced the same thing then how come he could never tell? Was his friend better at hiding it than he was? No. That wasn’t it completely. Yuri made jokes about the subjects he wasn’t satisfied with. He was telling about his feelings in a round-about way. Yuri was honest with what he felt and wasn’t good at holding back. He on the other hand kept everything secret. Often only concerned about himself so much to the point where he wouldn’t notice things about those close to him. Maybe that was why Yuri would cause so much trouble. To try to make himself more known to the knight.

The blonde gasped as the heat he felt got too much and his vision became solid white. The dark haired male rose swallowing what was in his mouth and wiping the rest away. “Honestly, you’d think that being in the castle they’d at least give you something tastier.” He said jokingly.

The blonde smiled weakly, “Sorry. I haven’t been eating much—“ The glare he received caused his to put his hands up in explanation “I just mean they tend to overdo their food… I haven’t been able to stomach it so I’ve been eating—“

“—Blander food.” Yuri finished for him.

“Yuri… do you get like that?” He asked before receiving a nod. “Then…”

“Repede will usually bring me something better and stare at me until I eat it.” He admitted before crooking a smile at the blonde. “Shall I start bringing you food now?” Yuri asked before receiving a prompt ‘no’. He sat back and looked around the knight’s bedroom. On the wardrobe door, hung up nicely was an old uniform he had seen the blonde wear too many times. Hell, even he had worn that uniform. “Flynn…”

The blond looked at his friend then followed his gaze. It was the old uniform he had worn back when they were under Captain Nylen. “It’s… the only thing I have to remind me of him. The twins and that you were there too.” Yuri looked at him harshly at the mention of him. It was a look he received all too often. It was the look to tell Flynn to stop bringing that up, to stop trying to make him come back. Flynn looked away, sitting up, and pulling his knees up to his chest. “…Sorry…” He grumbled. “I just make it harder for you don’t I?” The next think Flynn knew he was punched in the shoulder and had to balance himself.

“If anything I make it harder for you getting put in jail all the time because I won’t shut my trap.” 

“At least you realize that you can shut your trap. You just refuse too!”

“Yep! I’m not going to let those other knights go around saying what they want about the Lower Quarter!” They both laughed quietly after this. Moments of silence passed before Yuri spoke up again. “Flynn. You okay now?”

The blonde nodded with a smile, “What about you, Yuri?”

The dark haired male didn’t say anything at first. “I think I’ll be fine.” He said with a smirk and got up. As he reached the door a voice spoke.

“Yuri… If I ever stray from my path. You’ll kill me, right?” Despite the darkness of the topic Flynn was smiling.

“Yeah… I will, so keep heading up. Change this country the only way you can. You promised after all. Don’t let everyone’s sacrifices go to waste.” 

“I know I won’t let them down. Especially you.” He paused. “So… since I’m so oblivious, if there’s ever a time you need me—“

“Sorry, that won’t happen.” The dark haired male said opening the door slightly to see if there were any patrolling guards around. “You don’t need to be tainted anymore and I don’t want to get burned by your light.” He said bluntly then left. Yuri wouldn’t burden Flynn with his troubles. His friend had enough troubles as it was. Also it hurt to be constantly reminded of Flynn. How he never once won in a fight against the blonde and how he was always compared with him. He hated it, but he accepted it. Flynn would always be so much more than him so Yuri’s job was to help him in any way possible. Even if half the time he got put in jail for it.

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually a bit of a continuation of this story, but I'd have to work on it some more/get inspiration to finish the next chapter. (Support would get me to work on it. hint hint)


End file.
